


Long Live the Empire!

by wallstoothin



Series: P5 one shots and drabbles [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Catnip Akira, Crack Treated Seriously, Feral Fetus Goro, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, and also cats, and maybe his pride, baby is going to real the world, but he'll be fine after some ice cream, technically a kid fic, the only thing that hurt is Akira's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: Akira laughs as the wind hit his face. He felt powerful-like he can take over the world.And that's exactly what he's going to do.
Series: P5 one shots and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766614
Kudos: 19





	Long Live the Empire!

**Author's Note:**

> Unnecessary long explanation on the end

Stepping on top of the plastic milk crate, Akira makes sure to give out his best laugh to his followers sitting around his feet waiting for him to give his speech. He was the leader, of course he’s going to give a great speech, he spent hours researching and learning about it. At this point he was practically a pro. 

Now is the time to shine. 

He coughed into his fist to clear his voice and announce his presence to the world. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen !” He called out. “I thank you for taking time off your busy day to be with me here today. “ Akira smiles in satisfaction taking in the cheers of his audience.

His audience were hard to please but at the same time so easy. It must be his natural charm (max stats of course). He reaches into his bag and pulls out a flag-something he only created a night before but serves as a symbol for something he planned for a long time. His followers follow his hand as he moves it up above his head letting the wind to take control to proudly wave it around.

“The time for change is now! Together we can change the world, no changing the world would do no good to us. We can do better. Let’s rule the world with an iron paw!” 

The crowd was absolutely wild at this point, the girls are crowding at his feet, the men not so far behind. Akira can feel a giggle building up from his chest to his throat. 

He hasn't felt this type of high in a long time. He was truly happy. Nothing can stop him from taking over the world now. 

Nothing except for  _ him. _

He was just standing there, his left hand clutching the strap of this school bag, his other hand behind his back. Was he hiding something? Doesn’t matter. What mattered was that the kid was glaring at him. His ugly face was giving him the look. The same look he has whenever Akira has one more apple slice than him. The same look he has whenever Akira scores better than him on a test and the same look whenever they had a fight based on who’s the best ranger is. 

That kid refuses to listen to logic and proper reasoning. It’s no surprise that he’s here to ruin everything.

Akira scowled as the kid make his way across the street. If they were at school then he would have heard a large thump as he stomped across but since this is the street all the anger the kid has can only be expressed by a soft ‘tap tap tap’ and sore feet. Not only would Akira would have to deal with the situation now but also the whining during bedtime. Great just great. 

His audience is getting restless as well, the high spirited mood quickly cut off the kid’s anger radinating a street away. Akira found himself petting the head of one of his younger audience both to comfort himself and the little one. 

Akira scrunch up his face hoping that it ends up looking somewhat disgruntled instead of constipated. 

“Akechi Goro.” He sneered. 

“Kurusu-kun.” Akechi returned. “Delaying your trip home are you?”

The kid didn’t even say his line correctly. This just proves Akira’s point further. 

“I’m campaigning . “ He replied honestly. There’s no point in lying. Not when Akechi can catch the fact that he’s lying as soon as it leaves his mouth.

Akechi scrunch up his face. The same face he uses whenever he sees his audience. “With a bunch of cats?” 

Akechi was a dog person. Meaning that he is Akira’s natural enemy. He must’ve pet a dog on his way home. He can see the dog hair on his pants. His followers can also smell it as well from the hissing he hears from behind. 

Akira scoffed. This guy. 

“They are not just a  _ bunch of cats _ .” He hissed emphatsing the words Akechi has said before. “They are my comrades. We’re going to overthrow the government and make it a cat empire. This is a requirement session. We don’t need...we don’t need.” What is Akechi in terms of this campaign? A disbeliever? An antifan. 

“Go home and do your homework Goro.” 

“No.” Akira would like to kick that smug face in the shin. “In fact I think I’ll take down your...party.” 

What?

He must have said that out loud because Akechi’s grin widen. He nodded eagerly. “You said you wanted to take over the world right? Someone should take you down. And I decided that I will be the one to do it. It’s a hero’s job after all.”

‘The new episode of Featherman comes on tonight’ Akira thought. No wonder the older boy was talking about being a hero, ‘What a nerd.’

He’s no better than the girls in his class gushing about Loveline. He wonder if Akechi also keep Loveline merch somewhere in his room. 

Akechi can’t take him down right? As long as he’s standing on the crate he is taller than him and being taller mean he have dominance. Plus he have his followers who would follow him thick and thin. Nothing can get in his way. And if he does end up pushing Akira down the crate and on to the floor he’ll just tell on him. The scape that he’ll get would be his evidence. 

“Oh yeah? You and what army.”

He watch as Akechi dramatically reach for his bag, slowly letting the strip slip off his shoulder one at a time as he open the flap to his bag. The cover makes a loud noise as he comes in contact with the bag. And Akira watch with wide eyes as Akechi points a gun at his head.

Well it was not a real gun. It was the limited edition water gun from Featherman. If Akira remembers correctly it was this gun that stop the big boss from destroying the city in the latest Featherman movie. Akira gulped. His followers still by his feet, meowing and rubbing their faces against the crate. They don’t know the true threat that Akechi presents.

He watched as Akechi gives one more smirk as he lower his arm until the gun points at the floor. 

“W-wait don’t!”

Akechi shoots at the ground immediately the cats flee each moving in different directions. Loud meows and screeches filled Akira’s ears and no matter how much he try to calm them. One of the more bigger cats bumped into the crate causing Akira to lose his balance and fall off landing on his butt. He wince and rub his sore behind and when he look up Akechi was already there. The gun now pointed at his forehead. 

“Did you really think you would succeed?” The brown hair boy asked. 

He interrupted Akira before he could answer.

“Whatever, This is how your justice end Akira-kun.” 

He press the trigger and then…

Akira’s hair was now wet. And just like that eight year old Akira’s empire was overthrown by some Featherman fanboy.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was part of a plot of another story. Where I yeet the P5R gang to the time of P3 and deaged them and their job was to watch over the P3 gang. I just wanted to write feral Fetus Akechi and Koromaru along with the thieves in mini costumes and throw in a few Hee-Hoo jokes. In that story since the P5 gang are kids sometime their kid brain take over and they do very stupid stuff. Akira creating a political party with his army of cats is one of them. In the original draft I had Minato walking by and shuging like "Kids these days sure want to overthrow the government huh." But in the end I decided not to go along with this story because I have 20 more google docs on my waiting list.
> 
> I do have a tumblr where I post random drabbles like these so if you have any question regarding my sanity I'll gladly answer there. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wallstoothin
> 
> I'm still new to tumblr so it's pretty empty  
> Anyway I hope this fic cheer up your day !


End file.
